


Едва соприкоснувшись рукавами...

by Dianthus_Olesendra



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dianthus_Olesendra/pseuds/Dianthus_Olesendra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Бета: sige_vic</p>
    </blockquote>





	Едва соприкоснувшись рукавами...

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: sige_vic

  
_«Энтерпрайз» прошил электрический разряд, лифт дернулся, нарушая равновесие находящихся внутри двух пассажиров, и их руки оказались непозволительно близко друг от друга. Золотой рукав капитанской форменки всего на секунду соприкоснулся с голубым рукавом форменки старпома. Невесомое, едва уловимое касание – одновременно так много и так мало, оно означало все и в то же самое время ничего…_

Это случилось давно, но Кирк бережно хранил и лелеял это воспоминание в самых укромных уголках своей памяти. 

– Джим? – из марева тумана выплыло озабоченное, даже по человеческим меркам, лицо Спока. Тело Кирка содрогнулось от ужасающей боли, он почти не чувствовал ног.

– Что… – «случилось» произнести так и не удалось, язык как будто присох к небу, невыносимая боль снова прошла волной по всему телу, теперь добравшись и до груди Джима. Дышать становилось трудно.

– Прошу тебя, тише, не двигайся, – Спок исследовал его ранение трикодером, судя по нехарактерной для вулканца бледности, дела обстояли хуже некуда, – тебе нужна медицинская помощь, срочно.

– Спок, слишком поздно, – Кирк в последнем отчаянном порыве сжал руку своего старпома, – я умираю. Но прежде, чем меня не станет, я хочу, чтобы ты узнал. Тот раз, то единственный раз в лифте, когда моя рука коснулась твоей руки — это был самый прекрасный момент в моей жизни.

Джим выдохнул, с надеждой глядя в темные глаза вулканца. Он верил, что Спок не отвергнет его в час неминуемой гибели. Однако в темных глазах вулканца появилась какая-то подозрительная задумчивость.

– Прости, Джим, – начал Спок, совсем не патетично нахмурив брови и отчего-то переведя трикодер от его израненной груди к голове, – но не мог бы ты уточнить, какой конкретно раз ты имеешь в виду. Тот, когда после празднования земного Нового Года ты учил меня в лифте целоваться?

Кирк прокомментировал это предположение невнятным: «Э-э-э.... ну... э-э-э».

– А, – кивнул своим мыслям Спок, – тогда, конечно же, речь идет о случае со сбоем транспортатора, после которого ты наглядно продемонстрировал мне все плюсы межвидовых взаимоотношений прямо в лифте?

Второе «э-э-э.... ну... э-э-э» не заставило себя долго ждать.

– Или же ты говоришь о дне, когда пришельцы заполнили палубы «Энтерпрайз» феромонами и последствия застигли нас по пути на мостик?

От третьего витиеватого мычания Кирк все же решил отказаться.

– Тогда мы соприкасались рукавами? – осторожно уточнил он, забыв, что ему было велено лежать тихо.

– И рукавами тоже, – согласился Спок, а Джим вдруг понял, что умирать ему как-то совсем не хочется.

– Что же ты раньше молчал? – с укором поинтересовался он.

– Я полагал, ты не считаешь нужным обсуждать данную тему, потому как в силу своего характера наслаждаешься спонтанностью подобных ситуаций. – Спок пожал плечами, с явным неодобрением следя за попытками капитана приподняться на локтях.

– Может, оно так и было бы, если бы я об этом помнил! – первым делом Джим собрал всю свою волю в кулак, вторым – конечности поближе к туловищу. Все части тела, о наличии которых он знал или подозревал, все еще оставались при нем и работали более или менее исправно, а значит, пришло время действовать. – Так! Где Маккой? Вечно его нет, когда он нужен!

– Джим! – только и сумел пискнуть Спок, прежде чем капитан, не далее как пять минут назад собиравшийся умереть геройской смертью, благополучно вскочил на ноги и не менее успешно повис на его плече.

– Вперед! – решил подбодрить его Кирк и первым двинулся в путь. – Нам нужно срочно найти Боунза, а если понадобится — спасти! У нас куча дел на корабле! И что-то подсказывает мне, что нас вскоре ждет новая спонтанная ситуация...


End file.
